On the Seventh Day of Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is the seventh in a series of one-shots for Christmas. It's a Christmas one-shot for Jason/Kat.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is from The Twelve Days of Christmas. This is the first in a series of one-shots for Christmas. You don't have to read them all to understand it. But each is based off of a verse in the song The Twelve Days of Christmas, so the first will have A Partridge in a Pear Tree in the story somewhere and so forth for the rest. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and a Happy New Year._

**On the Seventh Day of Christmas**

"I know sweetie, that's why I'm heading home right now." Kat said into her phone.

Her oldest daughter sighed, "Lots can happen though."

"I know that lots can happen Kristy, but I will be home. Christmas is still a couple weeks away. We still need to do some shopping."

"Alright, if you say so."

"I promise I will be there." Kat looked out the window as they approached the airport, "Listen I'm at the airport, I have to go but I'll see you in about 8-9 hours."

"I love you."

"I love you. Is your Dad there?"

"Yes."

It was about a minute before she heard Jason's voice, "Kat?"

"I'm here and I'm at the airport."

"Alright, then I'll see you in about 8 hours."

"Yes. I love you."

"I love you."

Kat paid the taxi driver and got out of the car and gathered her things. She only had one suitcase and a bag so it wasn't that hard.

She had gone over to teach a semester of ballet in the West London School of Dance. She had been torn because she didn't want to be away from her family that long and yet to be able to teach at that school…it was absolutely wonderful. Of course Jason was supportive with either choice she made and so she went off to England.

They had just had their final performance last night. It was a bunch of pieces from different ballets. Her class had been in a The Swan Princess. There were plenty of different ballerinas but Kat was excited when she saw her Seven Swans a Swimming.

She turned her attention back to the airport to make sure she got to the right terminal. It took her longer than she had anticipated for her to get beyond security but once she did moving through the airport was easier. She got to her gate in plenty of time. She sat down and almost pulled out her phone to call and talk to Jason but she stopped herself. If she did call him Kristy might hear and want to talk to her again and she'd have to explain that she still wasn't in New York yet. To hear disappoint in Kristy's voice? It was not something that she wanted to do.

A Mother and her seven year old daughter sat down next to Kat. She pulled out some paper and crayons for her daughter to draw. Kat picked up her book and started reading. As she was nearing the end of the chapter that she was on she heard the Mother speaking up, "What are you drawing Betsy?"

"I'm drawing Christmas songs," There was some paper shuffling; "This is Jingle Bells." Some more paper shifting, "This is Frosty."

"What are those?"

"Mommy, that's Six Geese a Laying."

"The Twelve Days of Christmas?"

"Yep."

"Very beautiful dear."

Kat smiled, seeing that little girl reminded her of Kristy who was also seven. And that led her to think of Travis and Victoria her other children. Sighing she decided that she might go ahead and call just to talk to them all before she got on the long flight.

Before she was able to get her phone out the overhead speaker came on and asked for those in first class to come up. She put her phone away and got waited until her section ended up being called. She moved past first class and settled halfway back in the plane.

She had a window seat and it wasn't until the end when the other two seats next to her ended up being filled. One, which was the aisle seat, was an older gentleman. And the one next to her, the middle seat, was a girl who looked to be nineteen. She had tons of jewelry on. Kat turned off her phone and leaned back waiting for the flight to take off.

It wasn't long before the plane was in the air. A movie ended up playing but Kat took out her book to read. Soon the girl next to her looked out the window on the other side of Kat. After looking at her book she asked, "Is that a good book?"

"It's my first time reading it, but so far I'm enjoying it."

"It looks like one of _those_ books."

"Those books?"

"You know." The girl flipped her hair causing her earrings to jingle, "Don't worry I won't judge you."

Kat looked down at the mystery novel that she was holding. She was perplexed what did this have to do with anything. She decided not to worry and started to open her book again when the girl spoke, "I'm Anna. What's your name?"

So apparently the girl, Anna, was going to keep talking to her. She set the book on her lap and looked at the girl, "Kat."

"With a 'K' or a 'C'?

"K."

"So are you going to New York or somewhere else?"

"New York. Where are you going?"

"In the end LA. My boyfriend lives out there."

"So you're going back to see him for Christmas?"

"Yes. He misses me very much, so I figured I would do this for him."

"Did you not want to go?"

"Well of course I want to go," Anna began playing with one of her necklaces, "it's just I was having fun and he didn't want to go to France."

"I see. At least you'll be together."

"That's totally what I said."

At that moment the flight attendant came by asking if they wanted anything to drink. It stopped the conversation for a while but then Anna started talking again telling her where every piece of jewelry came from.

"And this necklace is from my Mother on my sixteenth birthday." She held up her right hand which had Five Golden Rings on it, "These are from my boyfriend. One for every year we've been together."

"When did you start dating?"

"When I was seventeen."

"And he was…"

"Twenty. He says I'm very mature for my age."

It continued like this for a few hours into the flight with Anna telling her everything, but soon enough Anna stopped when a movie that she had been dying to see had come on. At that point Kat was able to read her book.

* * *

Finally Kat felt herself being shaken awake. It was disorienting when she opened her eyes and found herself on the airplane. Looking over she saw Anna smile at her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"We're here. I figured you didn't want to stay on the plane."

"No, I'm glad you woke me up."

Anna stayed next to Kat as they left the plane and then as they began walking through the terminals, but soon Anna had to go off in another direction, "It was nice meeting you Kat. Maybe I'll see you again."

Kat smiled back at her, "Have a safe flight."

Then Kat quickly found her way through the terminal until she got out to past the security. She scanned the crowd and quickly found her husband. They met in the middle first hugging each other and then sharing a kiss.

"Welcome home, I missed you."

"I missed you too. I love you."

"I love you." Jason smiled and pulled her into a hug again, "I know the kids all missed you too."

"Where are they?"

"I left them at the work with Zack and Trini. They're going to finish up and then bring them back to our place."

"That's good; although I thought Zack and Trini were heading out early to California?"

"No, they decided they'd wait for a few days."

Kat just nodded. Work was another reason she had been so reluctant to go to the class as well. Zack, Trini, Jason and her all ran a Dojo/Dance Studio. Different classes were taught and Kat was in charge of a bunch of different dance classes. Needless to say they had to hire one for the time that Kat was in London. It made her sad that she couldn't be in London and also work at theirs, but it was impossible. She was home now and everything was going to be fine. Besides if she had to pick out of the two she would be with her family without a second thought.

They were able to get her luggage very easily; they just had to wait for half an hour during which they talked about little things. Even though they were in a very crowded airport and she knew how to defend herself, she still felt very safe with Jason, there was a feeling that he exuded about him that just made one feel that no matter what he would protect you.

She kissed him lightly on the lips. He smiled at her and brushed her hair out of her face, "I'm glad you're back. I missed having you around."

"It was fun. I loved teaching the class, but I missed you and the kids. I'm very glad to be back."

They shared another kiss before her luggage came out and they were able to grab it and head out. They made it out to the car though the slow moving crowds. Around them everyone seemed to be stopping and talking or they were confused and lost. There were families gathering together to welcome a loved one home for the holidays. There were business men and women leaving for a business trip and saying good bye to their families with a promise that they would be back for Christmas.

Finally they reached the parking lot where they found their car. Jason put her bags in the trunk and then opened the door for her. Smiling at him she got in with a simple, "Thank you."

After Jason got in he started the car and started exiting the parking lot moving slowly through the traffic. Kat looked out the window, she was glad that they didn't live in the city, everything was completely crazy here. They lived close enough to the city where it only took them a couple of hours to get to it, depending on the traffic, but far enough away that it was calm and quiet.

There were people everywhere, some looking like they were going crazy with the stress of the time of year…or perhaps there were other reasons. There were some people who were holding animal carriers. One of them had Four Calling Birds, another had a cat and there were a couple of dogs.

"So do the kids know that you came to get me?"

"Kristy does. I didn't worry about telling Travis and Victoria exactly. I just told them I was bringing back something special for them."

Kat smiled at Jason, "Interesting way to put it."

He shrugged, "It'd be easier for the kids if they just wait there."

"And Kristy didn't want to come? After all she was the one on the phone with me earlier talking about how long it would be before I got here."

"True. And I suppose she would have, but…she's…you have to act surprised, but she she's working on a new dance."

"A new dance? Which one?"

"It's one that she came up with. It's for The Twelve Days of Christmas; she's currently on Three French Hens."

"Oh. That's interesting. I suppose she's doing it for Christmas?"

"Yes."

"Ballet?"

"A mix. She had Zack help her with some of the ideas."

"Well that's very inventive and I'm sure she'll do a good job with it."

"I think so too. And I don't know if she wants to surprise you or not so just in case…"

"Act surprised. Don't worry, I will."

* * *

It didn't take that much longer to get back to their neighborhood and soon they were pulling into the driveway. After opening Kat's door he grabbed the luggage and the two of them entered the house.

A crash was the first thing that greeted them, which was followed by a thud and then someone crying. They looked towards the sound and discovered their three year old daughter at the top of the stairs. As soon as she saw Kat all tears were gone as Victoria moved down the stairs and threw herself in Kat's arms, "Mommy you're back!" She kissed Kat's cheek as Kat held her close to her.

"I missed you so much sweetheart."

"Are you alright?"

A huge sigh escaped their daughter, "I wanted my doll."

Kat looked at Jason who was heading up the stairs, "I'll be back."

She nodded and turned her attention back to Victoria, "Where was your doll?"

"Kristy's dresser."

"Where is your sister?"

Victoria pointed to the living room. Kat moved towards there and stepped in to find Kristy in Trini's lap, and James & Lindi, Zack and Trini's children, on one of the couches. She looked over at the movie that was playing. Seeing the storekeeper give Kevin Two Turtle Doves allowed her to realize which movie this was.

"Hi Kristy."

Kristy looked up and the movie was paused, "Mom!"

She jumped down and ran over to hug Kat. After pulling her into a hug she looked her over, "You're gotten so big. You definitely have grown."

Kristy shook her head, "I'm still not as tall as they are." She looked over at James and Lindi.

"Of course not, they are older then you."

"I know."

"Kristy, did you take Victoria's doll?"

"Oh…yes, but only because Travis kept taking it."

"Alright, well go and get it for your sister."

Kristy held out her hand, "Come on Victoria, let's get your doll so we can see Mommy again."

Trini walked over to her, "How are you doing?"

"Good. It was a long flight, but I'm here."

"I'm glad."

"So," Kat looked back at the stairs, "Jason said you weren't leaving for a couple of days? Was it because he had to pick me up? If so I apologize."

Trini placed her hand on Kat's arm, "No, it wasn't you. Zack wanted to stay for a bit before we head out so we figured why not just go out when you guys do."

"And that's why it's a couple of days."

"Exactly."

"I need to unpack, laundry does need to get done if we're leaving in a couple of days."

"Of course. I'll be down here."

Kat nodded and headed upstairs. She found Jason looking at something on the computer. She picked up her bag and opened it. As she started sorting the laundry into different piles Jason spoke up, "It looks like things are still listed as clear. Though we aren't going to be on until a couple of days and a lot can happen then."

"Right. Do we need to get a lot? I know food wise we don't need to bring anything, but we need to make sure the kids can have enough clothes and things to bring to entertain themselves."

"Kristy said she was all ready, but she said she wasn't done shopping yet and that you were the only person that could go with her."

"I'll go out with Kristy tomorrow and see if we can't finish her shopping."

"Sounds like a good idea."

All at once loud thundering music started playing; she covered her eyes, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure."

The two of them made their way to the source of the music, Travis' room. They knocked but when their was no response they went in. As soon as they opened the door they could hear the lyrics, "And a…and a…I say and a Partridge in a Pear Tree…"

Before it could go any further Jason had it turned off the music and was watching Zack and Travis in a step. "That was pretty loud."

Travis shook his head, "It's what it would sound like if we were at a rock concert. It's really cool!"

"Well I don't think it needs to be that loud."

"Mom!" Travis ran over and hugged Kat, "I didn't know you were back."

"Only just."

She kissed his cheek and he wiped it off, "Mom!"

"I do love you."

"I love you too. Can I go back to hanging with Zack?"

"Of course."

Kat watched as Travis raced back to Zack. Jason and Kat then moved back to their bedroom.

* * *

It was much later when Zack, Trini and their kids headed back to their house, which was only a short way down the block. Kat and Jason got their kids to bed and soon they were settling into bed themselves.

Kat had her head resting on Jason's chest where she could hear his heartbeat, "This, is much better then before."

He tightened his arm, "I do agree."

She tilted her head and looked at him, "I am very glad to be back."

"I'm glad you're back as well. I love you Kat. Plus it's Christmas time, it's all the better when the whole family is together."

"That's very true. It's a much more complete feeling. And I love you too Jason."

Jason leaned in and kissed her and soon any other words were soon forgotten.


End file.
